Wish
by Kor-chan
Summary: An KandaxAllen. Nothing much just feel like posting this story!. I was listing to the new ending song of D.gray Man song titled was Wish by Sowelu so yah I wanna make some song fanfic. with this song. is A KandaXAllen!..hehe


D.Gray Man

Title : Wish

Rate: too much fluffy-ness!!!.. I think?!... (Is a oneshot!.. Only)

A.N : Nothing much just feel like posting this story!.. I was listing to the new ending song of D.gray Man song titled was Wish by Sowelu so yah!..hehe… But I only listen it at Youtube. Thought I waiting for the full Version to come out!.. This one is with lyrics the tv lyrics version. 

--o---O---o—

A boy with snow white like hair with a blue-gray eyes site on a near by garden outside of the black order headquarter. The wind blow playfully at his soft snow-like hair.

sekaijuu ikutsu no  
ai no katachi arundarou  
hitori hitori chigau mono wo  
kakaenagara ikiteru

"Oi! Moyashi!".. A cold but gentle voice said. Allen turned his head to see kanda walking his way to where the said boy was.

"Kanda?!.. What is it?!.. Are you to post to be in bed at this night?!.." Allen asked. Kanda 'Tch-ed'.

" Like I'll sleep at this kind of hours!... What you doing here anyway?!.. Shouldn't you be the one to sleep at this hours!?".. Kanda asked as he site down near Allen.

kazoku ya tomodachi ya  
onagi GOAL miru nakama  
minna ga ite sasaeatte  
ima no watashi ga iru no

"….Is not like I can't sleep!.. I just feel like taking a walk for a while!.." Allen said. Who looked up at the sky.

"…." Kanda couldn't say anything but to start at Allen. " Kanda.." Allen asked. This brought kanda back to reality. "Huh?.. Did you say something Moyashi?!.." Kanda asked. Looking a bit confuse.

"Is Allen!.. You bakanda!." Allen complain. " Anyway.. As I was gonna ask!.. umm…" Allen think for a moment to what he will say. " You where gonna ask me what?!.." Kanda asked a bit annoying and a but curious. " I was thinking… What if you make a wish.. What would you wish for?". Allen asked as he turned to look at kanda eye to eye.

itsumo soba ni atte taisetsu na mono  
kizu kazu ni itakoto shitta

"….What are you talking about?!" Kanda asked. " I mean everyone had a wish to come true right?". Allen asked. Kanda nodded. "I… I had a wish.. And that is that..".. "That what?" Kanda asked. A bit annoying. "That—I wish that someday that person I love would love me back!.." Allen asked. Trying to hide his blushing face. But Kanda saw it. "who--?." Kanda asked. "hm?.. Who what?" Allen asked a but dumbfound. " Who that person you like?.." Kanda asked. "…Promise me you won't freakout?!."

"Why would I freakout?"

"Just.. Please promise me you won't freakout?.. Okay?.." Allen asked. Not to sure if he should tell Kanda about it. " Whatever.." was all Kanda said. Allen sighed. "I…(blush)…I like.. and Love you!.. K-Kanda".. Kanda was a bit stunned at the mention of his name.

"My..Wish was that to hope that you would love me back!. Like what I hope for…" Allen asked. "I..I love you too" kanda said but was a bit surprise that he said that. Allen was shocked that he heard kanda say that. But he couldn't, wouldn't want to believe it neither. Thought any thing that called magic could happen even love can happen. Love no know gender anyway right?.

jibun no tame dake ni  
ikiru no wa sabishii  
sekkaku konosekai ni  
umaretanda kara

"K-Kanda..?!.." Allen asked. "Is..Yuu.. Allen.." Kanda said a bit surprise that he just let Allen called him by his given name. Allen smile with a tears in his eyes as he went to kanda. Who was still a bit surprise. As he hugged Allen.

"I..I love you too…Yuu.." Allen said as he cuddles on Kanda. Kanda Smiled. (the sweet smile not the smirk smile he always had!.. ). As they break from the hug. Kanda lower down a little so he was on Allen level. As they share a passionate kiss. On a brightly night sky People had their wish those wish was one Allen had wished for as it come true. The stars still shinny like their no tomorrow.. As they break from the kiss for air. Kanda said.

"Love you too. Wish do come true. Eh Allen?!". Kanda said.

Allen was happy. Kanda finally called him Allen not the Moyashi.

Everybody has to say goodbye  
sorenara ikutsumono  
egao wo anata ni agetai

The end.

----o----O---o-----

So how was it?.. Good or not?.. O.o I don't think is even fit this story but I REALLY wanna put it!.. Oh well!..'Sigh'… Gose to the corner mopping. Please give me a review. Or I'll continue to mopping! With puppy-dog-eyes on the top. Oh by the way.. I'm new here too!.. 3 So please please give me a rivew. Tell me what do you think about my story?!.. puppy-dog-eye again. XD


End file.
